middlearthfilmsagafandomcom-20200215-history
Frodo Baggins
Frodo Baggins is a character featured in The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. He is portrayed by Elijah Wood. Biography Background The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey Frodo tells Bilbo that he is going to East Farthing Woods to greet Gandalf. The Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring Gandalf and Frodo reunite after an unknown period, where Frodo tells Gandalf that he suspects Bilbo is hiding something from him. Later when his uncle disappears on his 111th birthday, Frodo is given Bag End and all of Bilbo's possessions, including the ring he found in Gollum's cave. A few nights later, Gandalf reveals the history behind the magic ring. Accompanied by his gardener and best friend, Samwise "Sam" Gamgee, who Gandalf caught eavesdropping in the bushes, Gandalf tells them to meet him at the inn of the Prancing Pony. During their adventure to Bree, Frodo's cousins, Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck and Peregrin "Pippin" Took join them after catching them staealing Farmer Maggot's crops. The four hobbits are rushed to Bree after being pursued by the Nazgûl and run to the Prancing Pony. After Pippin foolishly blurts that Frodo is a Baggins, a strange figure who has been watching them kidnaps Frodo but reveals he is a friend of Gandalf's to Frodo and his companions. When Aragorn leaves them for the night on Weathertop, Frodo is stabbed by the Witch-king of Angmar and poisoned by the Morgul blade. However, due to the combined efforts of Elrond and Arwen (who helped him get to Rivendell), Frodo is saved by Lord Elrond himself. During the council of Elrond, Frodo yells that he will take the Ring to Mordor, which causes eight companions to swear to protect Frodo on the quest. After Saruman interferes on the quest, Frodo proclaims they will go through the mines of Moria. However, Pippin inadvertently wakes up the Orcs and the Balrog, Durin's Bane. They lose Gandalf in the process after he falls protecting the company. While they are in Lothlorien, Galadriel teaches Frodo what it means to be a Ringbearer: that he must carry the Ring on his own but tells him that he can change the course of the future. After Boromir tries to take the Ring from Frodo, he runs and tells Aragorn to look after his friends, especially Sam as a battle ensues between the Fellowship and the Uruk Hai. As he leaves, Frodo proclaims he is going to Mordor alone, but Sam accompanies him and Frodo accepts his companion as they make their way into Moria. The Two Towers Frodo and Sam continued their quest to Mordor, gaining "help" from Gollum, whom Frodo treats with kindness. The Return of the King Frodo Baggins and his companions, Gollum and Sam continue their way into Mordor. One night, Frodo awakes to Sam and Gollum fighting, but Frodo stops the duo from fighting. Sam tries warning Frodo that Gollum plans to have them killed, but blinded, Frodo does not believe him and insists that Sam stay by his side. On their way up the stairs of Cirith Ungol, Frodo's ring calls him to Minas Morgul, but he is stopped by Sam and Gollum. Later that night, Frodo and Sam get into a fight, especially after Frodo believes that Sam is trying to get the Ring for himself. Gollum tries tricking Frodo into going into Shelob's lair, causing Frodo to almost get killed. Shelob paralyzes him, and Sam comes to Frodo's rescue, but believes him to be dead and takes Sting and the One Ring, but Frodo is actually alive and taken to the Tower in Mordor. Sam later rescues him from Cirith Ungol, and they both make their way to Mount Doom, but they are intercepted by Gollum, who survived the fall from earlier and bites off one of Frodo's fingers. Enraged, Frodo tackles Gollum and they both fall off the cliff. Frodo nearly suffers Gollum's fate, wanting to all with the Ring. However, Sam convinces him otherwise and as the mountain collapse, they leave and collapse unconscious but they are saved by Gandalf and the Eagles. They return home, and Frodo attends Sam's wedding to Rose. He finishes his story in Red Book of Westmarch, which would later be adapted into the Thain's Book. Frodo departs from the country with Gandalf, Bilbo, Lady Galadriel, Lords Elrond and Celeborn and gives off tearful goodbyes to Pippin, Merry and Sam. Possessions Magical Items Weapons and equipment Facilities Abilities Family * [[Bilbo Baggins|'Bilbo Baggins']] (adopted uncle/first cousin once removed) * [[Pippin Took|'Pippin Took']] (maternal second cousin once removed/paternal third cousin twice removed) Pippin: 'Sure I know a Baggins. He’s over there, Frodo Baggins. He’s my second cousin once removed on his mother’s side and my third cousin twice removed on his father’s side, if you follow me. * [[Merry Brandybuck|'Merry Brandybuck]]' '(first cousin once removed) * [[Otho Sackville-Baggins|'Otho Sackville-Baggins']]' '(second cousin) Deceased: * [[Gorbadoc Brandybuck|'Gorbadoc Brandybuck']]' '(maternal grandfather) * Mirabella Took-Brandybuck (maternal grandmother) * Adamanta Chubb-Took (maternal great-grandmother) * [[Gerontius Took|'Gerontius Took']] (maternal great-grandfather) * Primula Brandybuck(mother) * Drogo Baggins '(father) * 'Belladonna Took-Baggins '(maternal great-aunt) * [[Bungo Baggins|'Bungo Baggins]] (maternal great-uncle) Trivia * Frodo is based on the character of the same name from Lord of the Rings by JRR Tolkien. Additional Pages. Frodo Baggins/Gallery Appearances * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King ---- * The Hobbit: The Fellowship of the Ring References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Fellowship of the Ring Characters Category:The Return of the King Characters Category:The Two Towers Characters Category:Baggins Family Category:Fellowship of the Ring members Category:Protagonists Category:Hobbits Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes